Resistance is Futile
by Hi it's Amanda
Summary: To be honest, I really wanted to see it be done, so I decided to write it myself- Mordecai and Rigby walk into the Coffee shop to find a girl stealing quarters from the game console in the arcade...
1. Chapter 1 Brotherly Love

**Title: Resistance is Futile**

**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love**

**Universe:** The alternate universe in which the Regular Show is humanized

**Summary: **_To_ _be honest, I really wanted to see it be done, so I decided to write it myself_- Mordecai and Rigby walk into the Coffee shop to find a girl stealing quarters from the game console in the arcade...

**Rating: **M-_ I sincerely feel that it was time my writing got a bit edgier...if ya know what I mean *Wink, wink*... You don't? Yeah me neither._

**Pairing: **Rigby\Oc

**Disclaimer:** Regular Show does not belong to me, if I had made Regular Show I'd be honored to have a mind as wicked as J. G. Quintel's

Authors Note: _Writing and drawing is a passion of mine and it's hard to put up a whole story on and show off all the hard work you have done so I just wanted to let you readers know that I will do the very best to make this story as enjoyable as I can. I have to give a shout-out to a very talented writer on this site who goes by the name of __**Sbj**__ who makes some of the best fanfics I've ever read. If you haven't read or heard of her/him, I suggest you look her/him up. She/he has inspired me to try to become a great a writer as she/he is, and I thank her/him_

Joke: A rabbi, a priest, and a Lutheran minister walk into a bar. The bartender looks up and says, "Is this some kind of joke?" _The summary for this fanfic kind of reminded me of the "-Walked into a bar" jokes._

Ch-1

"I haven't seen my sister in a _year_!" He had emphasized for the umpteenth time during his visit. "She seems perfectly fine, and I want to take her home!"

A brother's love is stronger than any love _she's_ ever seen. Although his love for her made him do stupid things (like this). What can she say? She brought out the worst in people.

However, she can still manage to find it in her heart to appreciate him trying his very hardest to get her out of this hell hole. It occurred to her that maybe somehow her brother had grown a pair and was finally doing something for her wellbeing.

_Eh, it's not so bad here. A_t least to her it wasn't. It was kind of like school, minus the extra cash you had to pay for each class you took, and the arm and leg you had to pay for tuition, considering, she wasn't _talented_ enough for a scholarship.

And let's not forget the extra-long lectures told by professors who pretend to know what they're talking about... Scratch that, mister Thompson lectured her on a day to day basis, about topics he insists on being acquainted with.

And at the moment her brother is definitely starting to sound like the professors she's come across in the past.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the same room with you Andy... I'm sitting right. Next. To you." She snapped seemingly out of nowhere, surprising herself even.

Yeah, Olivia greatly appreciated him in her own unique way.

"Yes I know sweetheart. I know." Andy coaxed while very cautiously directing his full attention to his disheveled looking sister, silently praying that she wouldn't make a scene in front of the man he trying to convince her sanity to. "I'm just explaining to mister Thompson that a year without seeing your family is enough time to think about your actions."

'_Think about my actions'? I wasn't in _time out_ you asshole, I was in the fucking the looney bin while you've been at home, probably feeling sorry for yourself ..._

His silent prayers were answered for Olivia merely snorted and chose not to express her actual _thoughts_ on his choice of words. She then wearily placed her head between her knees and closed her eyes.

Andy took that as a sign to continue his debate with Mr. Thompson who had been strangely observant throughout him and his sister's small (and awkward) exchange. "The point is, she's better. I promise, I think I can recognize my own sister's behavior and she seems to be normal."

Well, as normal as _Olivia Martinez_, could ever be...

A glint of metal shined unceremoniously in her right eye causing her to flinch.

The glint had reminded her of the metal constriction of her wrists that annoyed her to no end, the handcuffs were new, and she can barely _hug_ her brother who she hasn't even seen since last years thanksgiving celebration, so she had to settle for slamming her head into his bony chest at the beginning of his visit.

In the first two weeks of Olivia's arrival to this hell hole, the officers or guards or _whatever they say is their job on the status of their Facebook homepage,_ decided it would be okay if they left her unbound. And that _did_ last for a while until a wise guy came up to her in the cafeteria one lovely Tuesday afternoon and snatched her tray from under her chin.

Being the calm and collected woman she was, Olivia stared up at him and asked very politely to hand her tray back. When he didn't, she felt it necessary to tip her head up and veritably take the time to look at him.

He had a very plain baby face, with feathery blonde/white hair, nothing too special _or_ intimidating about him, yet the dude had enough guts to steal a person's plate and devour the contents in which the plastic tray holds, right in front of that persons face. On the other hand there could also be a slight chance that he was just incredibly stupid.

Wise guy laughed obnoxiously in her face at her half-assed attempt to be polite, and dropped his jaw to display the chewed up sandwich in his mouth.

Needless to say, he wasn't exactly laughing when Olivia had pinned him to the ceramic tiled floor, straddling his waist, while throwing erratic punches left and right as if his face was the heavy-duty red punching bag from back when she used to go to the gym. When she was finally (and very forcefully) pulled off of the boy, his face _could_ pass for a red punching bag.

The handcuffs were on faster than the speed of light, _kinda like the Flash from Justice league._

Olivia snorted.

_Mr. Thompson still hasn't let it go, hence the handcuffs failed to be taken off me to this very day._

A person would assume she'd be used to them by now. _Most of our assumptions have outlived their uselessness._

Other than wise guy, the people in hell hole were only moderately annoying with their twitchy and strange mannerisms and such. Most of them seemed perfectly normal and Olivia wondered constantly why some of them haven't yet been deemed fit to live in society once again. She'd rather not dwell on it, because it kind of pissed her off. If people don't _need _to be there then they _shouldn't._

Her brother wants her out of this place and back home. It's understandable. Andy honestly has no one back home, since his girlfriend moved away and their mother's passing; it's a wonder how he's been coping all these months by himself, since its mandatory that a new patient has no visitors for at least a year so the patient can become familiarized with the hospital without those pesky family members and friends trying to give them love and affection. It's not like he doesn't have friends, he does, but they have jobs to go to...whereas he... doesn't.

So when they informed Andy by phone, that he indeed is allowed to visit Olivia, he made it a point to be at the hospital in two hours record time -seeing as this particular hospital was in the middle of nowhere, it took him a little longer than it would have if the institution was within the city he lived in- with a suitcase which was probably filled with files of _God_ knows what. But now that she thought about it, the suitcase could very well be a tool in his little plan to look menacing, which she supposed worked to an extent.

The suitcase was placed at his side, basically untouched for this whole meeting.

She realized that its been silent for a while.

Oliva guessed that she should probably listen since this meeting could determine whether she has to stay or could go home. Slowly, she lifted her head and automatically shot an inquiring gaze at the middle aged man behind the desk who looked fundamentally un-responsive.

He looked to be fifty or sixty years of age due to his stress of owning an overly populated Looney bin for twenty long years. His forehead was littered with wrinkles and his eyes were wild and sunken in. If it hadn't been for Mr. Thompson wearing his expensive suit, any visitor could have easily mistaken him for a mental patient himself.

Oliva turned her head to Andy who was presently biting his lower lip so hard it looked as if it could bleed.

_You could cut the tension in this room with a knife...and possibly eat it._

Her stomach growled. _I wish these guys would pick it up, I think it's lunch time... _

She surveyed around the small room for possible places a clock of some sort could be.

_And me not remotely within reach of a clock to know for sure._

_**Fuck**__! I gotta focus._

Mr. Thompson was nerve-rackingly still and Olivia was even about to go the lengths of reaching over the table to check his pulse before the dude suddenly cleared his throat causing the two to jump in surprise.

"I'm ...going to be very clear with you on this particular situation Antonio..." Mr. Thompson drawled. He was definitely prepared to explain his most-likely unjust terms to the siblings. "Olivia has tried to escape this hospital numerous times, and she's been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day she was placed in here by court-order, she's rude-"

"I'm honest." Olivia corrected with a hint of malice clear in her tone.

He barely acknowledged her existence. He continued. "She's rash-"

"Now, I only get rashes when I get bug bites..." She defended indifferently, not necessarily feeling engaged in this conversation. "And I get a lot of bug bites because of the room you _oh, so_ _generously_ decided to give to me ." She said remembering the room she slept in, that just happened to be the only room with a huge window and no screen... In the middle if summer.

"_Rash_ as in reckless _Olivia_." Andy explained.

"Thank you for clarifying that, Andy." She nodded in understanding. "What would I do without you?"

Mr. Thompson pinched the bridge of his nose. He clearly wasn't even trying to hide his aggravation for the two, it almost made her laugh, how much they annoyed him,"And most of all she's violent, mister Martinez."

"Only when I need to be, _Frank_."

"Olivia please." Andy cut in, his sisters smart-aleck comments towards the older man was not helping their case and he was also sincerely frightened of what Mr. Thompson would say after his sister referred to the man by his first name. "Let me handle this."

That was fine with her, but she always hated when he would reprimanded her like a child, she could probably handle adult affairs better than he could any day. Her stomach growled again and she grunted in pain.

"She's very young Frank- er, mister Thompson... What girl her age hasn't acted the way she has once in a while?"

His sister glared. _Girl? Well then, why not just stick a thermometer up my ass and shove a dose of Nightquil down my throat to 'help me sleep better'._

"Please mister Thompson..." Andy begged in a tone slightly above a hoarse whisper, "She's all I have."

Olivia felt slight warmth bubble up within her lower abdomen at his sentimental choice of words _or _that could just be her increasing starvation eating away at her stomach.

After another long and torturous moment of consideration Mr. Thompson spoke once more.

"Okay, listen I'll give her one last chance to try and be a decent citizen in society-"

Andy whooped for joy, while Olivia grinned cheesily at the man, and raised her confined wrists to his face expectantly.

"-But," Mr. Thompson cut in giving a pointed look to Olivia and lowered her arms with the tips of his fingers. "In the condition of _this one-_" he nodded his head to her, "obtaining a job."

"Wha- I hate working."

"And I'm going to hire an officer to check in on you both every once in a while-"

Olivia shook her head repeatedly while frantically tapping her brothers shoulder with her hands. "No, no, no- Andy tell him I don't work, tell him I hate working-"

"Sweetheart," he gripped her tense shoulders,"he's letting you go, please just agree and listen to everything he says, so we can go home..?"

_There he goes treating me like a child again. _She screwed her face into a scowland aggresively shrugged his hands off.

"No, I refuse."

"She'll do it." Andy decided as he faced Mr. Thompson. "I'll make her."

"You may _think_ I'm going to comply but that's where you are _extraordinarily_ incorrect."

"Olivia, please stop being such a smart-ass and follow mister Thompson's directions?" Her brother pleaded, with an almost desperate look in her eye. "Nobody will think any less if you if you comply..."

She squinted her eyes at him.

"We promise she'll be on her best behavior." Andy stated all too quickly.

Olivia scoffed. "_We_.."

"Perfect. Olivia, can you please step out for a moment l wish to talk to your brother about certain things...paper-work and such... You don't want to be here while we fill-out paper-work do you?"

She looked to be considering this for a moment. "Sorry _Frank_, me and my bro work as a team." She patted his back with her conjoined hands.

"Ow..." Andy cringed at her hard slap and hitched up his shoulders. She twisted her upper body to face her brother, and give him a look.

"Don't be such a pussy, Andy."

Mr. Thompson pinched the crook of his nose again out of reoccuring habit (especially when patients like, Olivia were around). "Olivia. Please step outside."

She gave him a steady look and bit the inside of her mouth, out of _her _reoccurring habit.

When she didn't budge Andy had had half a mind to pick her up and toss her out of the office himself. But saving him the trouble and energy, she abruptly stood up from the wooden chair having the full intention to just walk out and let them talk.

But accidentally hitting the desk with her thigh, she caused the abacus on the man's desk to shake and fall over. "Oops, sorry." After a few disorderly attempts to straighten the object due to the handcuffs, it eventually stood up but slowly toppled over on its own occord and created a domino effect on all the contents of the table.

Olivia coolly surveyed the mess she caused and suddenly picked up a picture frame of two young children smiling brightly to the camera. "These your kids?"

Mr. Thompson has never yelled (well he had raised his voice, a few times in the past)- but never yelled.. as far as Olivia knew.

It was a different experience for her... (Not being yelled at) at times she can talk to a person for only a few minutes and they could be screaming so loud in the next, that the neighborhood dogs would start barking.

Despite that, she was fairly certain he was about to blow, judging by the look on his rosy tinted face. It wasn't like she didn't expect it, the day had to come sooner or later.

She raised an eyebrow when he actually _stifled_ a fustrated sigh and stiffly snatched the frame from her shaky hands, his shoulders trembling ever so slightly as he did so. "Just, _go_."

_I think... I may be hazardous to this man's health._

...

"Okay, okay, I gotta good one," Mordicai cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself. "I never... Got a tattoo."

The four currently sitting at the table looked to eachother with especially coy expressions gracing their, perspiring faces. _Could they turn the heat down at least a _little bit?_ It's summer for god's sake.._

Muscle Man shifted his eyes left and right for moment before snatching a shot of Whiskey from the middle of the table. "_Woooo hoooo! _Suck it losers!"

He downed the small amount of alcohol with absolute glee as the rest if the guys at the table doubled over in laughter.

"Dude, no way! You're lying!" Mordecai declared with a chortle, "You just wanted to drink another shot!"

The green man gave him a challenging look before peeling his shirt off his moist skin and throwing it carelessly over his shoulder, ultimately causing Mordecai eyes to widen in surprise.

A tattoo of chicken wings blatantly scarred the man's upper back.

"The _fuck_?!" Rigby exclaimed, with a breathy laugh. "Oh no! Oh no, you _didn't_!"

"Oh yeah bro! I _did_!" Muscle Man said matter a-factly, climbing up on the table and began belly dancing (with a bit of a pelvic thrust) along with rolling his shoulder blades, to wiggle the tattoo in their faces.

Mordecai stood up on the cushion of the chair to get a closer look. "When did you even get this? We've all seen you take your shirt off hundreds of times and I've never seen a tattoo..."

High-five ghost convulsed with infectious laughter, and roughly poked the flab where the tattoo was. The green man hissed and glared at his friend.

"I just got it last week and it's still sore," He explained, "So be careful."

After gaining an appearance of coolheaded-ness, from howling on the floor in merriment, Rigby grabbed the edge of the table and picked himself up. "Aw, poor _baby," The_ moment the last word came out of the man's mouth, he purposely slapped the tattoo with a direct hit.

The very sound of it made everyone at the table cringe although they still managed to whoop with more spouts of boisterous laughter (succeeding in disturbing most of the inhabitants at the bar), all except for obviously Muscle Man who in turn, cried in pain and rolled off the table.

Rigby vigorously shook his right hand which stung eminently from his _perfect _smack- if he does say so himself, "Jeez, Muscle Man is gonna kill me for that one!"

High-five Ghost looked worriedly at his groaning friend rolling around on the floor in agony. "Yeah, probably."

Mordecai coughed. "Alright, who's next?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Muscle Man to get up from the floor?" The ghost asked with concern.

"Dude, he's fine," Rigby reassured. "Isn't that right, Muscle Man?"

He mumbled something incoherently into the floor.

"_See_?"

"Okay Fives, I think it's your turn."

The ghost hesitantly turned away from Muscle Man and faced the two men in front of him. "Um... I've never...had braces."

Mordecai sniggered and motioned to the disgruntled man sitting beside him, who in turn, gave him an affronted look.

"Come on dude, you gotta do it, it's the game."

Rigby groaned in annoyance before gulping down a shot of Whiskey and coughed into his fist afterwards, for the liquid had gone down the wrong tube.

The other two men laughed at his expense as he gasped for air, even muscle man had laughed up at him, who was finally sitting up on the tiled floor.

"You got braces?!" Muscle man inquired in amusement.

"It was middle-school okay? And was only for a few years."

"His teeth were jacked _up!" _The blue haired man beside him, informed with frantic hand gestures. "His two front teeth went into a V- shape and his bottom teeth-"

"Okay enough! It wasn't that bad!"

Mordecai gaped at him. "'Wasn't that _bad'?! _He had such a big over-bite, that he couldn't fully close his mouth all through middle school _and_ freshman year of high school!"

Rigby glared. "Holy shit! Stop fucking TALKING, Mordecai!"

"Let me see your teeth!" High-Five ghost insisted, eagerly floating out of his seat and went two inches away from his flustered face.

"Yeah!" Muscle Man egged on, getting up from the floor and forcibly squeezing Rigby's cheeks together.

He whined in frustration and pushed Muscle Man off him. "My teeth are fine!" Rigby pulled his top and bottom lip back to display his dentures as evidence.

The two surveyed his perfectly straight teeth, much to their dismay.

"_Damn_, I wanted to see some crooked teeth bro..." Muscle Man admitted, looking greatly disappointed.

"Me too." High five ghost added with a discontented sigh.

Mordecai chucked and looked gaily to them. "Dudes, I _meant _he _used _to havejacked up teeth. Which was before he got his braces taken off, but don't worry I got year book pictures back at the park."

Their bummed moods made a 360 degree spin and they cheered merrily.

"Ugh, whatever. Whose turn is it now?"

"Mine!" Muscle man countered. "Okay, I got one... I never showered with a girl..."

The men snickered along with muscle man looking a bit sheepish themselves.

"Well?" The green man raised his brows with a curious gaze to each of them. "Have any of you losers, had shower sex with a girl?!"

"Whoa!" Mordecai replied, as a considerable amount of heat rose to his pale cheeks, "'Shower sex'? I thought it was just being in the 'shower with a girl'..." He looked to Rigby to be certain. "That's what he said wasn't it?"

His friend shrugged.

Muscle man laughed at their unbelievable apprehension, for actual _men _(save for Fives)who were like in their _mid-twenties_, they acted like a bunch of lady-virgins. "Listen to yourself! Just being in the shower with a girl?! _All naked and wet_?! C'mon bro, stop being such a _loser_!"

Rigby scowled. "Says the man who claims to have "_never _" been in the shower with a girl."

"Hey! I've been in the shower with a girl!"

The ghost turned to him. "So why did you say you _never_ have?"

"Because I wanted to see if _you_ losers have." Muscle Man stated with the upmost confidence, much to Mordecai's amazement, he could never discuss topics like this without being awkward about it.

"You can't do that! That's not the game!" Rigby informed with a peeved off expression.

The green man put his hands up in defense. "Hey, fine! My turn doesn't count but you guys are chicken shits."

The two glared at him before Muscle Man directed his attention to High Five Ghost. "How 'bout you 'Fives? You ever had shower sex with a female ghost or something?" The green man inquired.

The ghost shook his head. "How would that even work?"

"It's pretty simple bro, I'll tell you later. Whose turn is it?"

Rigby raised his hand. "I never... Hm..." He rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Oh! I never gave a hickey to someone..."

Other than Rigby, everyone at the table automatically snatched their shot and downed their Whiskey with pride.

The short man smacked his thighs with his hands, completely exasperated, for it seemed as if his so-called friends were just trying their hardest to make him look bad.

"Rigby you're not going to sit here and tell us you haven't once given a hickey to somebody." Mordecai chuckled.

"Yes, I haven't once given a hickey to a girl." He said through his teeth. "Can we move on?!"

Everyone quickly backed off, due to the fact that when Rigby got angry, he usually ruined the good-time for everyone, especially in the case of when he drinks a bit too much alcohol.

"Okay, my turn again!" Mordecai announced, changing the subject much to everybody's relief. "I've never slept naked."

Everyone at the table-except for of course Mordecai- drank a shot.

"Disgusting." Mordecai laughed shaking his head.

"How is _that _disgusting?" Muscle man burped.

"It's not the fact that 'sleeping naked' is disgusting, it's the concept of _you _sleeping naked, which is definitely disgusting."

They all laughed at that, generally lightening the mood.

"Okay I got one, bro." Muscle Man declared slamming his shot glass down with a devious smirk.

High-five Ghost tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, it's actually _my_ turn." "Shut it Fives, I'm talking," The green man snapped, "I never stole Rigby's Walkman and broke it."

Mordecai's blue eyes widened, as Rigby immediately swiveled his head to turn to him, looking about ready to blow, "Dude, What?!"

"I promise I'll get you a new one!"

"I _knew_ you took it, you fucking jerk!" Rigby sloppily punched his friend's shoulder, to which Mordecai flinched but didn't show any obvious signs that his friend's jab hurt whatsoever.

"I'm sorry!"

High-Five Ghost laughed.

Mordecai snapped his head towards the ghost. "And what are _you _laughing at? Mr. I-prank-call-my-friend-every-night-and-record-his- funny-reactions..."

Muscle Man gaped. "That was _you_?! I had to disconnect my phone because of that!"

High Five Ghost clamped his mouth shut and eyed his friend nervously, "It was only because you told Benson _I_ was the one who put Saran Wrap on the toilet seat last week! I'm sorry!"

Muscle Man's glare didn't waver, "Well... if you thought the pranks I did to you before was bad, then you better prepare yourself for some seriously messed-up pranks that have yet to come, so watch your _back!"_

"Aww.." High-Five Ghost muttered.

"Okay who's turn is it now?" Mordecai asked with a hint of amusement clear in his tone.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Eye Spy

**Title: Resistance is Futile**

**Chapter 2: Eye Spy**

**Universe:** The alternate universe in which the Regular Show is humanized

**Summary: **_To_ _be honest, I really wanted to see it be done, so I decided to write it myself_- Mordecai and Rigby walk into the Coffee shop to find a girl stealing quarters from the game console in the arcade...

**Rating: **M-_ I sincerely feel that it was time my writing got a bit edgier...if ya know what I mean *Wink, wink*... You don't? Yeah me neither._

**Pairing: **Rigby\Oc

**Disclaimer:** Regular Show does not belong to me, if I had made Regular Show I'd be honored to have a mind as wicked as J. G. Quintel's

Ch.2

"I spy with my little eye, something that is..." Olivia looked around for a moment before slamming her head into the dashboard. "Fucking boring."

"This game?" Andy questioned looking curiously to the fidgety girl in the passenger seat.

"You know me too well."

Her brother sighed. "We should probably look for jobs on the Internet or something."

"I'm sure there are no jobs in Brooklyn." Olivia laughed. "And there's no way, you're gonna to make me work in McDonalds or some shit."

Andy bit his lip. "Um, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

The girl eyed him. "What?"

Her brother glanced at her for a split second before quickly looking towards the road in front if him, ultimately avoiding her gaze.

"Well, you see... Sweetheart, the rent in Brooklyn is...well it's kind of..."

It was at these times where Olivia zoned out when her brother began to rant endlessly about something most likely irrelevant. Most of the time, he would start to say something perceptively important judging by his semi-serious attitude but he'd abruptly end his sentence mid-way, and start again, like a vicious cycle in which Andy doesn't stop talking.

Olivia shuddered.

_I wonder if he realizes that I ripped up (or rather completely obliterated) the prescriptions the doctor gave us a while ago. Maybe he's mad about that._

_I should say sorry then shouldn't I?_

"I'm sorry Andy." She automatically voiced, like a motorized persona of her former self. "I didn't mean to."

The droning of her brothers voice had come to an immediate halt, she also noted he yelped and the car had made a haphazard shift to the left when she had spoken. "Why are _you_ sorry? It's not like it's your fault, sweetheart."

She tensed. _So it wasn't about the prescriptions..._

Eventually Andy began to ramble on again, and like before, he might as well have been singing the theme song to the teenage mutant ninja turtles because she was positively not listening to a single word that came out of his mouth.

_Maybe he's scared that I'll probably sabotage his dating life now. That is, if he could get a girl to talk to him without paying her fifty bucks on the hour._

"I'll be out of the house in the hours of between two p.m. to six p.m..."Olivia dead-panned, without meeting his eyes. _There. That'll give him time to get a girl and possibly get lucky without my interference. _

Andy's brows knit in confusion. "What? _Why_? Did I do something wrong?"

Olivia glanced at him frustratingly. "What do you _want_ Andy?"

"What do you mean?"

She contorted her body under her constricting seatbelt to face him fully. "You've been talking for..." She thought momentarily, about how long he's been talking, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _Being in an asylum for almost a year can fuck up your sense of time. Ah... Screw it. _She looked to her imaginary watch, "quite a while now." Olivia decided, "and I wish to stop you from perusing this ludicrous chatter any further," another thing she's learned back at the asylum... _When people lecture you day by day on behavior, attempt to remember the beautiful vocabulary they throw at you_. "Tell me what it is, that you need to tell me." Couldn't her brother see that she can take it? She's grown a thick skin from what she's experienced the past two years, almost nothing could shake her.

Andy sighed, "I moved."

_Almost _nothing_._

The vein in his sisters temple seemed pulse out of her skull but nonetheless, she refrained from snapping at him to most likely let this unpleasant piece of information sink in (much to his relief), although her lack of unreasonable anger unnerved him.

"The rent in Brooklyn is...-I was evicted." He continued, while cautiously glancing at Olivia, to see her reaction. There was no specific shift in her facial features. "I moved to Toledo."

Olivia practically chewed the inside of her mouth that she gradually tasted metal and replied slowly, "Because when you get evicted, you should move to _Toledo_? That-" she licked her lips. "That makes a lot of sense."

Andy did a classic double take at Olivia, he expected her to lash out at him the very moment he said he had moved and maybe threaten to kill him in his sleep but, she somehow managed to look as calm as ever. It was understandable if she had reacted fiercely; first, because she was _Olivia. _And secondly, because they lived in that apartment for fifteen years along with their mom before she passed away about two years ago.

Andy sighed. "It's complicated..." Was all he could grind out in his state of wonderment.

"Where exactly _is _Toledo again?"

Andy was afraid of this question, despite people's claims of Olivia being a disorderly young girl, she was probably one of the most smartest people he has ever come to know in his twenty three years of living. His reasoning for moving to Ohio was pretty obvious.

"It's in Ohio."

Olivia nodded. "I expected as much."

She inhaled deeply and opened the passenger seat door a few inches and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Andy's eyes widened and he instinctively jumped to to grab her, but as if she contemplated this very action, Olivia punched his throat, evoking him to desperately gasp for air and the car to swerve to the right.

Other cars beeped in protest and drove out of the way as drivers hollered profanities out their windows.

"It was nice knowing ya, Andy."

And with that, Olivia leaped out of the car and her body slid across the gravely road for a good ten seconds (that felt like forever) before she finally regained her balance on her scraped up bare feet. _What the fuck happened to my shoes?_

She ran in the opposite direction that her brothers car was driving, on the side of the highway to avoid being hit by cars. Olivia suspected that drivers thought she was a mad woman with her hair in all different directions and her eyes wide-with adrenaline, covered in blood. And the fact that she just jumped out if a moving stake-shift added to the suspicion of her either being a murder victim or her being a murderer herself. (Sure it was her own blood but they didn't know that) The girl momentarily considered their reaction, if she still sported her dull- white uniform from Thompson's hostpital. They'd probably freak.

It wasn't long before Andy lurched the stake-shift to the side of the highway and climbed out in urgency. "OLIVIA!"

It had happened so fast. He should have expected her to do something rash, the girl was his sister, he _should _have known that she wouldn't react as cooly as he originally had presumed she had, he's known her for years and she still perplexed him at every turn.

_She's going to be the death of me._

"SWEETHEART! I'M SORRY!"

He strided forward in attempt to find her at the side if the road covered in lacerations, considering she jumped out of a moving car. He picked up one of her abandoned boots and clutched to his chest.

"PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

Frustrated tears started to well up in his eyes. Where was she? She couldn't have gotten far. Andy looked to the side of the road that was littered with tall trees, and he made a move to go in the jungle looking habitat until he heard a car door slam.

He spun around and an intense amount of relief flooded through him.

Olivia was safely back in the car, savagely wiping her scraped up hands on her now blood-splattered pants to somehow ease the pain.

"Olivia..." He voiced rather loudly, to get her attention.

She turned to him and furiously bat her middle-finger onto the thin glass of the window, effectively flipping him off with a maximal amount of malice. He was surprised the glass didn't crack when she slammed her finger into it.

It was at that moment he realized that she was sitting in the drivers seat.

_She's gonna drive away._

He sprinted to the car in realization and gave her desperate look. "I'm so, so sorry-"

"I bet you are." She muttered and revved the car a bit as if to test the car's working condition.

The mere fact that he had indeed left the key in the ignition was enough to make him want to slap himself.

"I'll make it up to you!" Andy promised, while scraping his fingernails onto the window.

"I'm listening." That seemed to get her attention.

"Anything you want! You name it, sweetheart," He forced a smile and clamped his hands together. At this moment in time, he'd probably trot around like a donkey and slap his own ass, than to be stranded in the middle of a forty-five mile per-hour highway, and the fact that he left his cell phone in the car added to his desperate attempt to get her to unlock these doors.

"I want to move back to Brooklyn."

And of course she chooses the very thing he simply could comply with.

He stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether or not to lie to her. To just say "well move back" without meaning it at all. But then he saw her expression and her appearance. There his little sister was, shaking violently in the car seat, blood dripping from her arms and tears welling in her eyes.

Even though _he _was the one pleading to get her to open the door, she was just as desperate, to get him to move back to the old apartment. Given, she could've expressed her feelings in a better way, rather than jump out if a moving car.

Andy sighed sadly before easily opening the car door, for it wasn't locked in the first place.

He knelt down and spoke.

"I know there are memories of her back where we live, but we have to move on."

His sister looked vacantly to the road in front of her with an undefinable expression.

He took this as a sign to continue. "But the memories hurt me. I was miserable in that place, especially without you there. I felt lonely, Olivia." He sniffed, and fiercely rubbed at his eyes. "And then Gina called..."

Olivia scowled. "You don't _need_ her."

"I know." He insisted. "But she said she was sorry-."

"She _should_ be sorry."

"I know," He repeated and rubbed her trembling shoulder to which she expectedly shrugged his hand off and glared_. _"She wanted me to move to Toledo and live with her but I couldn't leave without my baby sister." He gently rubbed an open gash that traveled down her forearm.

She glared at his reflection in the windshield at the sudden contact but didn't make a move to stop him this time. "Really? You couldn't have done me a favor and left me in the mental hospital?"

Andy's expression looked as if it was saddened by her comment but he didn't voice his thoughts.

"Can you please just give me a chance? You'll like it there, I promise."

Olivia gave him a bemused look and climbed over to the passenger seat. This was hopeless. Her brother was _hopeless_. It made no difference what Olivia said or did. Onwards to Ohio! On the way, there should be a sign that says '_Welcome to Fuck-ville Olivia, don't pull that __**trigger **__and don't even bother to jump out of that car! Resistance is futile!' _In beautiful scripted font. Olivia could picture it now, _(And the picture beside it would be of a cartoon cow with a strange demented look in its eye)_ "Fuck it. This wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise."

He didn't reply for he was already in the drivers seat and turned the car key with the flick of his wrist and it revved to life once more. It wasn't much of a car but it runs like a dream. "We should go to the hospital or something to get stitches for those cuts; they look serious." He says.

"While we're there, you should ask them to check your brain." Olivia griped. "Fucker."

Her brother locked the doors of the car paranoia now gripping at his thoughts and senses, he'd rather not have a repeat of what happened less than five minutes ago. "Dully noted." Andy reached over and strapped a seatbelt over her protectively.

...

**Authors Note: **_I really just wanted to explore a bit into Olivia and Andy's relationship. My characters sometimes have a mind of their own and Olivia might as well be an actual person. Regular Show doesn't take place somewhere specific so I said to myself "Why not Ohio? A person never would expect the weird shit that happens in Regular Show to take place I Ohio." So I thought that'd be pretty ironic I'm really getting into this fic so I hope you liked it. Also I'm sorry if it's short but like I said before: I just wanted to focus this chapter on my OCs relationship. Also, please review, whether its good reviews or bad reviews, (I don't mind as much as I used to). I just like to read them.:)_


	3. Chapter 3 Helen the Maid Late for Work

**Title: Resistance is Futile**

**Chapter 3: Helen the Maid/ Late for Work **

**Universe:** The alternate universe in which the Regular Show is humanized

**Summary: **_To_ _be honest, I really wanted to see it be done, so I decided to write it myself_- Mordecai and Rigby walk into the Coffee shop to find a girl stealing quarters from the game console in the arcade...

**Rating: **M-_ I sincerely feel that it was time my writing got a bit edgier...if ya know what I mean *Wink, wink*... You don't? Yeah me neither._

**Pairing: **Rigby\Oc

**Disclaimer:** Regular Show does not belong to me, if I had made Regular Show I'd be honored to have a mind as wicked as J. G. Quintel's

Ch.3

Rigby loved to sleep. And nobody apprehended that fact more than his best friend Mordecai. A person would assume that the guy didn't sleep a lot due to the prominent dark rings under his eyes, but believe it or not he _slept_; maybe even a bit more than an average human would need to.

_"Wake up."_

And why not? Sleep was therapeutic, it even helped people get over sicknesses.

It was a luxury that some people took for granted, and Rigby wasn't about to be one of _those_ people.

_"I'm serious, wake up."_

He just felt sorry for the poor insomniacs of the world. He couldn't even comprehend the frustration they must feel every night. Not to mention the constant sluggishness, and the zombie-like appearance they most likely displayed on a daily basis.

Dreams? Probably his favorite part. Except when those dreams turned into bad dreams but that usually only occurred when he watches horror films the night before. He could handle happy dreams, weird dreams, even sexual dreams that left the trampoline that he suspends on every night positively soaked in..._fluids_, but he couldn't stand nightmares. Nightmares causes an entirely different type of fluid to leave a permanent stain on the trampoline.

Other then that, the very prospect of sleep filled him with mirth.

_"You don't wake up in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna to beat you with this dildo."_

_Anyways..._

Sleep is like a temporary release from the bothersome duration of your life, such as your job, your boss, your _annoying_ _friends._

Rigby was jarred awake by a hard object striking him hard on the side of his temple, _repeatedly._

He inhaled sharply and sat up almost in complete hysteria, he was substantially certain he would go in cardiac arrest if he hadn't of quickly calmed himself. "What the hell, man?" He muttered and winced when he gingerly stroked his battered head.

"Get up. We're late for work." Mordecai ordered, fully dressed and his emo-tastic hairstyle already hair sprayed to the root, along with his numerous rings and personalized accessories, much to Rigby's surprise. It usually takes him forty-five minutes to just do his _hair_. _He's such a _girl_ sometimes.._

His wandering thoughts were interrupted when a rubbery type gizmo was thrusted into his lap to which he automatically snapped his head down, nearly fracturing his neck, although he couldn't care less at the moment due to the significance of this specific object.

Rigby stared at it intensely, before he gripped it in his hand and almost laughed when realizing it fit perfectly in his palm but thought better of it when his pulsating headache was finally realized after the shot of adrenaline that went through him when he was literally _beaten awake, _was now gone and he was now left to fend for his hung over-self. He still managed to toss it up a few times in the air and catching it.

"Where'd you get this from? Your purse?" He snorted and winced at the inward vibration his voice gave off.

"I found it under the bathroom sink." His friend explained, with a smidgen of defense lacing his words. Rigby quickly caught on to this.

"Sure you did."

"Get dressed!" The taller man insisted as he balled up a couple the clothes from the pile of laundry that was stacked up on top of Rigby's lower torso that usually substitued as a blanket and wound his hand back in a menacing manner, prepared to hurl the clothes at him. "We're gonna get fired!"

"Ugh! Would you relax?" Rigby furiously rubbed his blood-shot eyes, obviously not in the right mindset to be badgered by Mordecai. But with his mind only partially straight and somewhat clear, he could finally see _Mordecai's _bloodshot and puffy red eyes, along with a bleeding lip... _The_ _Fuck?_

"Dude, do you not understand that we're already fifteen minutes late?!"

The disgruntled _and tired _man on the trampoline blinked rapidly in surprise for a moment as if an overwhelming feeling of realization had finally hit him.

"I can't believe you hit me with a _dildo_..." He voiced in awe, as he stared at said dildo in his hand. "That shit hurt."

Mordecai threw a particular disarrayed white V-neck at him that whacked him directly in his face and gripped the collar of his night-shirt (or rather the alcohol scented shirt that he wore from the night before). "Get dressed."

His friend sighed. "I _am _dressed,dude! He motioned to the brown sweater and his matching skinny jeans.

"I meant other clothes!" Mordecai elaborated, as he looked through Rigby's laundry. "Like...maybe... _this!" _He lifted up a maroon colored suit-jacket.

He always panics and bosses Rigby around, when they're either late for work or drank the night before, curtesy of their w and in this case, they did _both _which equals a panic-attack on Mordecai's behalf.

"Mordecai, I'm six feet away from the window and I already feel like I'm on fire. I might not be smart enough to tell when 'enough is enough'" Rigby air-quoted the same phrase he had said countless times the night before, "But I'm pretty sure I'll die of a heat stroke with _that _thing on."

"Ugh.." Mordecai dropped the jacket and rubbed his tired eyes with the bottom of his palms.

"I look fine. Just hand me the cologne."

His blue haired friend complied and threw him the green-glass bottle from his night table, and once again managed to hit Rigby on his already battered skull.

...

He _had _wanted to take his weekly-well-deserved shower before going downstairs and facing his wet-blanket of a boss but due to the fact that his apprehensive friend was particularly irritating this morning _(more so than usual)_.

Rigby was just barely done combing his unruly auburn hair, when Mordecai slammed the bathroom door open and grabbed his wrist and kept that tight grip even when his smaller friend struggled in his grip with all his might.

_Well_, with as much strength that a person with a hangover could possibly muster.

"I can walk!" Rigby insisted with a whine and clawed at his own arm.

Mordecai didn't answer, but instead looked ahead of him with great, determination.

"You guys are late." Muscle Man snickered, when they stride by him in a haste as they headed down the stairs of their home.

"Gee, thanks." Mordecai replied, with a sneer.

The green man let out an obnoxious laugh at their expense. "You know who _else_ is late..?"

His question hung in the air for more than a few moments, seeing as they both didn't care enough to stop walking and go through their daily routine of their friend's stupidity. "Not now Muscle Man, we-"

Nonetheless, being the pretentious ass he was..."My MOM!"

Rigby might've been pretty drunk the night before but he _distinctly _remembers Muscle Man (and not to mention '_Fives)_ also being in the same boat as he and Mordecai, when it came to taking a bit too many shots of Whiskey last night.

What was bugging him the most about this whole situation is: _Why the hell wasn't Muscle Man being miserable and bitter this morning like a normal person? _Hell_, he probably even drank more than _me _last night!_

...

..

.

_Oh! That's right! Probably because he wasn't assaulted by a dildo._

Rigby shot a quick glare at his friend who was still dead-set on finding their missing boss.

"God-_damn! _I hate Mondays..."

"Get over it." Mordecai had decided to quickly throw that unnecessarysentiment over his shoulder. "Stop complaining and keep an eye out for pink hair." He ordered, to which Rigby didn't reply, but instead ripped his arm out of his friend's death grip.

"You're late." High-Five Ghost declared, casually eating cereal at the table when they walked into the kitchen.

"No shit." Rigby snapped.

"'Fives, do you know where Benson is?" Mordecai questioned desperately, taking a few steps towards his ghost friend and away from the hot-headed brunette behind him.

_And I didn't expect any more from a Monday. _Rigby screwed his face up into scowl for the umpteenth time that morning. _I fucking hate Mondays._

"Uh..." The ghost thought silently for a moment, not at all offended by Rigby's peevishness, because much like Mordecai (and most of the other people that knew him), High-Give Ghost understood that the brunette was easily riled up, especially after a night of drinking. "Sorry, I really don't know where he went."

"Ugh..." Mordecai groaned helplessly into his hands. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Yeah, thanks for being useless." Rigby griped while massaging his temple.

"Rigby!"

"_What_?!"

...

"Olivia..." Andy coaxed, "Olivia-sweetheart, wake up..."

Her eyes snapped wide open and she instinctively sat up straight from the uncomfortable sleeping position in her seat, causing her spine and neck to rapidly crack. Upon realizing it was indeed morning, she stretched out lazily, like a starfish with limbs spread out and looked expectingly to her slightly taken-aback brother.

The brisk _and frightening _way she shot up in her seat when she woke unnerved him. Before she went into medical care, she would always take more time than needed, to at least open her eyes. Even when she was in college, she needed to set her alarm an hour before the required time to get to class so the alarm would jostle her awake every few minutes.

Olivia stared back at his stunned face a bit more intensely as if to challenge him. To which he quickly righted himself and cleared his throat. "Um, we're here."

He subtly pointed out her side of the window before snatching his hand down.

She snapped her head to the direction of which he had pointed, to see a mini-mansion of some sorts.

_It cant be. _She viscously rubbed her eyes. And jabbed her finger towards the smaller house next to it. "Is that it?"

Sure, the smaller house was still pretty extravagant, but not as luxurious as the picket-fenced, tower that she had originally thought it was, prior.

_It just can't fucking be._

She's only _seen _these kind of houses on television.

"No the one with the blue roof." Came his reply.

The line of her view once again, switched to the mini-mansion that she now recognized to have a blue roof.

Olivia chewed the inside of her cheek and stiffened in her seat. Their old apartment could probably measure up to be only _one _of this house's _walk-in closets, _which Olivia is pretty sure Andy's feather-brained girlfriend, definitely has.

"You getting out?"

Andy's voice had snapped her out of her stupor, "Shut up."

He threw his arms up in exasperation as she stepped out of the car.

"What did I say?"

"Don't order me around like I'm not an adult, I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry." He soothed, growing a bit tired of his sister's unnecessary rudeness towards him, he also found irony in the fact she told him not to treat her like a child but she says it in a way a child would.

"_I'm _sorry you were born." She muttered disgruntled, as she almost literally leaped out of the stake shift, after unbuckling her constricting seatbelt due to Andy's over protective nature, (and his fear of her jumping out of the car again). She couldn't even look out to see Ohio's exciting views of the countless cornfields and cows through the cracked window, because the seatbelt relentlessly choked her.

Andy decided that she was grumpy, and most likely hungry, the two bags of jumbo-chips they ate six hours prior would most definitely not keep them contented any-longer. "You're going to love it here." He said, changing the subject.

"I better."

"Yeah, we have a pool, a maid-_her name is Helen- _we have like two kitchens, a dog named Percy..."

Olivia walked the lightly colored cobble-stoned trail, her still bare feet slapping hard on the rock, (although she could'nt really feel it, she cringed at how bloody footprints made a trail to the enterance of the the big house)it seemed the cuts have re-opened, due to the fact that she refused to go to the hospital. She now hated all kinds of hospitals, where they prod you, ask questions that most patients are uncomfortable with, and throw smart-ass comments your way, the whole time you're there, to which a lot of people don't particularly notice.

Although it could be exponentially better than listening to her brother's babbling. She understood that he was excited to live here and was merely trying to get her hyped up (and failing miserably). She didn't care for big houses since she was in fifth grade and always dreamed of exploring these castle-like set-ups. It wasn't unusual for a little ten year old who lived in a small apartment for most of her days. There was always no room to explore or have pillow-fights with Andy, or a pet or even a bed for their mother.

Had she been a ten year old at the moment she would be ecstatic to get out of that stuffy place and move to a paradise like this, with no police sirens sounding every ten-seconds like a personal alarm clock. But she wasn't ten anymore. She was turning twenty two in a few more months. And her attitude towards this situation is completely different from her past-self's. Olivia felt notoriously uncomfortable (not that she would show it too much) but she was uncomfortable with the fact that the house was a bit too big and the amount of space would probably over-whelm her for a while, she was uncomfortable with the fact that this wasn't her house, this was _Gina's _house, she was uncomfortable with the fact that she was in a completely different kind of atmosphere. She was just _uncomfortable. _

Maybe it was a good thing they moved. The simple fact that the authorities came to take her away, directly in front of her house, and Olivia had made a big scene in front of all the neighbors, yelling profanities and declaring nonsense. Hence, her reputation in Brooklyn probably went down the drain, into the ocean and washed up on the shore of a beach, where some snot-nosed kids play with it and... _Anyways_, it's not liked her whole life depended on the thoughts of others but she at least wanted to take a trip outside her apartment without being harassed by people asking her countless questions plus, she had earned the label 'Cool Chick Who Throws Wild Parties' _yippee. _At least that's what she thought would happen, there _had_ been about a dozen people outside that day when the men in white coats had took her away in a caged-window van, and word gets around pretty quickly in her neigborhood.

Andy seemed to notice she wasn't listening and ceased his constant chatter before tapping the door-knocker ever so carefully.

"You don't have a key?"

He turned to her. "Uh, no. Gina has trust issues..."

..._Is he fucking kidding?_

"Well... She's _not_ going hear _that." _She declared, as she took it upon herself to bang hard on the expensive mahogany door with the side of her fist as if she was an authority, like when Olivia was back in New York and the police rapped on the door because of the extreme parties her and her friends would throw during her collage years, ironically they always took place at _her _small home. (She was surprised they all didn't break through the floor with the large weight capacity back then).

Before Andy could stop her, the door opened and Olivia's fist accidentally pounded on someone's head she didn't have enough time to stop.

Olivia cringed as she let her arm fall to her side. "Sorry about that."

It wasn't Gina-_thank god_- it seemed to be the maid Andy vaguely mentioned a few minutes before, she had a uniform on, and there was no mistaking the irritated expression and forced smile that graced her plump features as she rubbed her head. She also seemed exhausted, what with her stray grey hairs surrounding her round face. Olivia had this intuition that _Helen _was probably a decent human-being but was getting the soul sucked out if her by Gina. Gina's next victim: her brother. Oh, well. It was not like she didn't warn his horney ass.

"Don't worry about it, Deary." She replied, as she opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let them in, and judging by her stiff motions, Olivia assumed she was as programmed as an uptight robot. It almost scared her how much aggravation this woman was holding in, if Olivia was aggravated she'd most definitely express it, but that's probably what having a job all was about. Being a server and a pawn with no thoughts or feelings, for a specific period of time. _Fuck that._

_If Andy thinks I'm working, then he must be on some serious shit, _She thought bitterly to herself.

"Goodmorning, Helen. How are you?" Andy asked in a cheerful tone.

She seemed to brighten up a bit at his delightful attitude. "I'm just lovely Mister Martinez, and yourself?"

"I'm good."

Olivia lost interest in the genetic conversation very quickly and looked around the house. If it was possible for a house to actually seem even _larger _on the inside, this house was definitely proof of that theory.

Beautifully wooden floorboards, two kitchens on either side of her. There was a stair case that led to the upstairs and slightly curved in the middle. She noticed that there were glass doors on everything. She only hoped that there wasn't a glass door to her room, or the bathroom, if so, she'd probably have to have a small chat with Gina.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

"Oh! Andy! You're home!"

"Hey, Gina." He greeted, with a wide smile as he turned his head towards his girlfriend who was currently strutting down the stairs as if it was her own personal fashion show.

Once she made it down the stairs, Olivia decided to take in her attire. A yellow robe and fuzzy slippers to match. Her lightly red tinted dark hair brought up into curlers.

The juvenile girl wanted to point and laugh at how stupid she looked but thought better of it when Gina almost literally jumped on Andy in an over excited fashion and practically gouged his face like a walrus. And whats even _more_ crazy is that he eventually complied he held her to him with a hand on the small of her back and a hand on the back of her head as if to to deepen the kiss, like she wasn't already fully devouring the inside and out of his mouth.

_You're gonna mess up her curlers. _Olivia thought sarcastically before sticking out her tongue in distaste and leaned back on a wall with a bored look on her face.

When they were finished Andy looked flustered and he ran his hands through his fluffy hair out of nervous habit and succeeded in avoiding his sister's eyes.

"Well, good to see you again, Olive." Gina said, with an award-winning smile.

She remembered that nickname, that everybody used to call her but suddenly stopped for some reason. The fact that Andy's girlfriend had said it, made her want to hate the informal title.

"Like-wise, Jean."

Gina twitched a bit at the the nickname Olivia had decided to choose for _her._ She cleared her throat. "Helen, is breakfast almost ready?"

The maid nodded. "Yes ma'am, it's on the table."

"Good."

It was silent for a moment. "Well?" Gina snapped at Helen.

"Y-yes miss?"

"Show our new houseguest to the dining room, I'm sure she's just starving." She ordered coldly before turning to his sister with a more softened face created just for her."Aren't you Olive?"

Olivia looked up from playing with a glass vase atop a small circled table. "Eh?"

"Yes ma'am." Helen interupted with a small sigh and motioned to the girl to follow her.

Olivia chewed the inside of her mouth and followed before stopping and realizing that her brother and Gina weren't following with her and she twisted around to face them.

"Me and Gina are going to talk for a minute sweetheart." Andy reassured his sister, sensing her confusion. "We'll be there in a sec."

His sister snorted and muttered curses under her breath before following the maid, once more.

When Gina was sure she was gone, she crossed her arms and walked around for a moment so that her back was turned from her significant other. "Andy, you didn't tell me that they agreed to release her." She ground out through her teeth.

"I told you I could convince them. You seemed totally fine with me doing it before I left." He said, almost heatedly.

"I didn't know you'd actually be able to _do _it." Gina explained with a pout.

"What do you want me to do? bring her back?" Andy almost face-palmed. "I don't understand the hate you have for each other."

"I don't _hate _her. She's just different."

He gave her a saddened look and turned away from her.

The room fell silent as Gina thought intently to herself. Olivia was a big trouble-maker and attracted way to much attention everywhere she goes. It annoyed the woman to no end; a year ago the girl was having parties and making out with every male that came her way.

Not to mention, Andy's sister had always come first in their relationship. _Why couldn't he have just abandoned her at that apartment in New York and be done with her? Or better yet leave her to rot in that mental hospital? _The way the girl answered Gina with no respect, and in that dreaded Brooklyn accent...Given, Andy _did_ have the same accent but that was irrelevant.

Sure, Olivia didn't exactly do anything particularly to her but she was _tacky_ and she dressed like a boy. She knew it seemed shallow for to think that just because the girl was different she didn't belong near this house but, in all seriousness what would her _neighbors_ think if they saw her on the front yawn or saw her hanging around the pool? They'd think she adopted a mentally fucked-up, orphan of some sorts.

Gina cringed at the thought of them meeting the girl.

She was crazy and aggressive. She could be dangerous. She _did_ just get out of a mental hospital didn't she?

She was happy that Andy was willing to do anything for his girlfriend, aside from kicking out Olivia. Of course Andy wouldn't let his sister leave this house, so _of course_ she had to deal with whatever that cunt threw her way.

To sum up, Olivia caused way too much trouble for her just when everything was going according to the way she wanted. Gina was popular with the whole neighborhood, she was the head of the neighborhood safety organization, and was always in charge (like her mother) of the fundraisers they threw a few times a month.

_Okay, Gina just look at the positives of Olivia living here. _She thought urgently to herself, before she lost her cool.

_Pros: _Olivia is mentally unstable. That much was clear. But she was sure that Andy's sister couldn't be _that _unstable, she's only been here for less than a few minutes and she seemed basically the same. And the fact that she's actually _here _at Gina's house, meant she gave in to her brother and agreed to live here, no matter how much she denies that fact. Olivia might be willing to do anything to stay out of that hospital. That had to be it.

And now that she's living off Gina, the vain woman figured Olivia had to do roughly anything she said. She liked the sound of that.

Now for the cons.

Cons: Olivia is a pain in Gina's backside and she was a huge fork in Gina's road to the perfect life.

But this house was big, and she is hoping to God, that she wouldn't run into that nutcase much. And if anything, Gina could possibly whip her into shape. Dress her up as her own personal doll. Lie to her neighbors and say she is the maid's child. Maybe (if shes lucky) Olivia would move far away and leave her and her _things_ alone for good. But of course that was a long shot. Gina had to remind her self that this is _Olivia_. The only thing that Olivia was good at was running from the cops.

But she had something brewing. _Yes... I believe I could use her to my advantage. _And why not?! She could use anybody. From men to messed up twenty-two year old girls. _I'll pull through. _She assured herself, she's done it plenty of times before and she'll do it again. _I'll pull through._

_..._

"So did you spit in the food?" Olivia inquired, curiously with a mouth full of home-made hashbrowns.

"No Deary." Helen spat out.

"_Fuck_, can you subtract the attitude Helen? Bitterness can travel through the air. I learned _that_ from my second Psychiatrist." The girl swiped another muffin.

Helen snorted. "Really? That's something a person would say to a child."

"THANK YOU." Olivia slammed her hands atop the table, glad that at least someone would understand the crap the doctors had shoved down her throat durning her stay at the Hell Hole.

The maid cleared her throat and proceeded to sit across from her. "Listen sweetie, I can tell from the way that miss Hill looked at you, that she wasn't too keen on seeing you."

"Tell me about it. I already have third degree burns, and I was standing pretty far away from her." Olivia bit into a muffin. "Believe me, I made sure I was at least five feet away."

The maid continued, unfazed. "She's very important here in these neighborhoods, and she knows almost everybody. She can have everybody turn on you all too quickly."

The girl felt somewhat grateful for the maid caring about her well-being, and also a bit insulted that the woman thought she couldn't take care if herself.

"Please, Helen! I was in a _mental hostpital..._ A fucking looney bin full of crazies, and some who wanted to cut off my skin and wear it. I think I can handle little miss rich girl in there." She pointed towards the hallway where the entrance was located with her fork. Olivia had lied about the 'skin wearing' ordeal to make herself seem more thick-skinned to the maid to let her not worry.

Although she lied about her experiences at the hostpital, it was no lie that she wasn't scared of Gina, she was just a tedious fly in her soup at the moment. However... From Olivia's experiences, a tiny little problem can become a big cluster-fuck, faster than she could snap her scraped fingers...and she can snap pretty fast.

Helen sat across from Olivia with a dumbfounded expression that made Olivia want to laugh, but she figured that would make her look even more crazy. _That'd be funny though_.

"Well-" The loud-mouthed maid, regained her composer and instinctively rubbed the table with a grey rag. -"I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I also hope I enjoy my stay here at 'Ms. Hill's hotel'." The girl joked, matching the same tone to Helen's last statement. The woman was walking into the kitchen but Olivia couldn't tell if she was smiling or not. She liked to think she was.

...


End file.
